China's Diaries
by melovesanimeforever
Summary: Lately, America's been acting weird towards China. China starts a diary and lists down what happens. This is AmeChu/Chimerica. PandaBurger. My OTP. Don't like, don't read! WARNING: contains yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Hello aru! I'm China. My real name is Yao Wang, but you can call me Yao. I'm 4000 years old. As a county, we have many duties, including taking care of our people, defending our country, and our government. I decided to use this diary to write down about my day.

Today, there was a world meeting and America, being as loud as usual, was yelling about democracy. Russia was saying how everyone should become one with him. Japan was just quietly sitting there. England and France were fighting. Italy was yelling pasta. Germany was trying to keep the peace. I, on the other hand, decided to take out my work. Nothing better to do anyway. This happens every single day.

And then America shuts up (let's just say that England seems to like shutting people up) and decides to sit next to me. Normal right? Then after the meeting, I packed out of up my stuff and was getting out of the room, but America stopped me. He said he wanted to spend some time with me tomorrow. So, I agreed. And now, I'm sitting here, waiting for tomorrow to come.

From,

Yao Wang


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Hello aru! America met me at McDonalds. Figures, aru. I mean, he loves hamburgers and fries. When I got there, he asked me to sit down. He smiled and asked, "How are you?"

I answered, "Great"

"How's your economy?" He inquired.

"Okay."

"U-um…so what's your favorite place to eat?"

"I make my own food, aru."

We just sit there; America asking questions and me answering them. He looks really happy to see me and talk to me. Soon (way too soon), it gets late and we both get home. He looks sad and it starts raining too. Hmm…I wonder what's wrong….

From,

Yao Wang


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today, I felt lonely. So, I took out an album. This album was full of pictures of things I never want to forget. I flipped to a random page. It's a picture of me… being attacked by Japan. I remember that and what happened after.

*flashback*

"J-japan, aru?" I stumble. He was holding his katana and wearing a dark uniform I've never seen before. The worst thing was that his eyes. The dark eyes that were usually empty of emotion… were creating tears. Tears that I assumed were from pity and regretfulness.

"China-san, I'm…" he starts. "Sorry, " he continues, and then his katana came down and I blacked out.

"China! Wake up!" America yells. That's the first thing I hear when I wake up.

"Ugh…stop being so loud, aru! You'll pop my ears." I swiftly reply. "W-what happened?"I ask as a feel a pain in my back.

He immediately frowns. "Japan fought you and scarred your back." I get up and feel it. It burns and is from the top of my shoulder to the end of my spine. "That Japan. I'll get my revenge on him, the d-"

I stop him and tell him that it's okay. He still looked worried though…

*flashback end*

After that, America took care of me for a while until he had to go back. He showed me kindness and took care of me like I was the most precious thing in his life until I got better. I looked at the picture and realized that he really was a hero. But not just any hero. MY hero. Forever and ever, until time stops.

From,

Yao Wang


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Today is the best day ever! At the world meeting, everyone was fighting and yelling. I just don't understand why the rest of the countries couldn't get along. I decided to go to the restrooms to block out all this nonsense. America noticed and stopped to follow me. I was in the restroom pouting about it all. Then, America just scared me by saying, "Hey China!" in a loud voice.

"Ah! Oh, it's you America! Don't sneak up on people like that, aru! It's creepy!" I scolded him.

"Sorry, Yao. It's just natural for me to do that, you know!" He grinned. I shook my head disapprovingly, but I forgave him. He smiled and then, suddenly, he kissed me.

"Mmph!" I started, but then, I started to sink into the kiss. Then, our tongues fought for dominance, pushing each other's tongues back and forth as both our tongues explored new territory.

Suddenly, Alfred pulled away. "I-I'm sorry China, I didn't mean to-"he starts, but I shut him up.

"I liked it." I replyed, "A-and I l-love you."

"I-I love you, t-too, China…" he replys as he leans in for another kiss. We continued like that until we heard Arthur calling for us.

"Shit! We have to go, Yao." America says as he pulls me out of the restroom.

"Where were you two? We couldn't find you guys. Well, meeting's over. See you guys next Sunday!" England scolded. He looked as though he didn't know what happened. Typical oblivious England.

I'm sitting here now in my room, thinking about my hero. I really love him and I look forward to spending time with him soon.

From,

Yao Wang


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Today England came over to my house dragging America along in the snow. I was pretty confused and England banged on my door. When I was going to open the door, I could hear England muttering, "Bloody git… why would you-"

"Um…England, ahen? What brings you to my house? And why are you dragging America here, ahen?" I asked after I open the door. America, for once, looked scared and England looked like he wanted to beat someone up. I had a feeling that that "someone" was America.

"Ah…China. I just wanted to complain about America….and perhaps, in private, not outside?" England said nervously. Assuming that it was SUPER important, I let them in. Then England told America not to mess around while he talks to me. America was nodding and not saying a word. He looked like he was a little kid again. He was pretty cute when he was young. I led England to my attic.

After we got in, England closed the door and locked it. He looked really nervous and uncomfortable.

"So, what is it, England, ahen?" I asked.

"I…um… well…." He stuttered. I got confused. Hardly anything ever made England stutter that much. I mean, hello! This is ENGLAND we are talking about! He would never stutter like that unless it was important.

"Are you okay, ahen?"

"T-the thing is….America has been keeping stuff…"

"About what, ahen?"

"Y-you…"

"Me?" I asked.

Apparently, America has been looking up me online and keeping pictures of me in a personal album. He has been keeping it from everyone, including England, by hiding it under his bed.

"B-but why would he do that?"

"I think he…er…"

"He what?"

"I think he has an infatuation for you…" Then I remembered…

*flashback*

"I liked it." I replyed, "A-and I l-love you."

"I-I love you, t-too, China…" he replys as he leans in for another kiss.

*flashback*

"Is that it, ahen?" England looked at me.

"I….well, yes."

"Then you can go now." England looked pretty confused.

"Okay then…see you next world meeting, then." He then bid farewell to me. As he moved to get America, I told him I wanted to speak with America. He shrugged and left.

"America, ahen?" I slowly asked America.

" China…what did you want to ask me…?"

"I-is is true that… you have an infatuation…for me?" I asked. He nodded. Then he stood up and hugged me. The thing is though, it wasn't a bone crushing hug. It was… comforting. I hugged him and led him to a guest bed. I laid him down and he fell asleep.

I looked at America. Dang, he's cute when he sleeps. "Wǎn ān" I say, then I left to go to my own room. That's where I am now. Writing about America. The one I have an infatuation with. Or rather, we have an infatuation with each other.

From,

Yao Wang


End file.
